


The Kiss

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [428]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, at least one of them found a team here :/
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio a prévu le meilleur pari pour lui, pas pour Niko.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [428]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	The Kiss

The Kiss

Mauricio remarque beaucoup de choses chez les gens, mais surtout chez Niko. Ouais, rester avec lui est la meilleure chose de sa vie, mais voir ses quelques tics nerveux à répétition est loin d'être amusant. Ces temps-ci, il se mord la lèvre inférieure quand il est stressé, Mauricio ne peut que le remarquer parce que ça l'énerve de voir des petites cicatrices sur sa lèvre, ou alors quand il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres il ne veut plus sentir le goût métallique du sang.

''Peut-on faire un pari bébé ?'' Mauricio lui demande en traçant une ligne sur son dos avec ses lèvres

''Bien sûr, tant que ce n'est pas trop horrible.''

''À chaque fois que tu te mordras la lèvre, je t'embrasserai, ça te va ?''

''À chaque fois ?''

''Je ne veux plus te voir faire ça bébé.''

____________________

Mauricio sait qu'il ne devrait pas attendre ce moment avec autant d'impatience, mais Dieu seul sait à quel point c'est drôle. Niko est en pleine conférence de presse, et Mauricio attend à côté en surveillant ses lèvres avec impatience. Il sait que ça va bientôt arriver, le moment où il pourra faire respecter son pari. C'est fait ! Ce n'est sûrement qu'anecdotique pour les journalistes, mais pour lui c'est incroyable. Mauricio ne se prive pas pour aller sur la petite estrade et se pencher légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Niko. Les journalistes vont s'amuser à écrire des articles sur eux, ce sera le moment de tous les lire à Niko une fois qu'ils seront seuls tous les deux. Pour le moment, Mauricio retourne sur le côté de la conférence de presse, continuant de sentir les lèvres de Niko sur les siennes, il espère pouvoir refaire ça à l'avenir.

''Je ne veux plus jamais que tu refasses ça.'' Niko murmure quelques minutes après

''Alors ne mord plus jamais ta lèvre, bébé.''

Fin


End file.
